


【SK】两面派(下)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】两面派(下)

【SK】两面派(下)  
☞私设如山，个人脑洞，请勿上升  
☞安检员Singto*大明星Krist  
不了解机场安检具体，根据文章需要描写，不要计较，另外没有任何影射安检员的意思。

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

“萨瓦迪卡，Krist。”

坐在机场椅子是休息、带着耳机听歌的Krist顺着眼皮底下的黑皮鞋往上瞟。

啊！是Singto。

又是一副衣冠楚楚的模样。

“萨瓦迪卡，Singto总经理。”Krist扯下耳机，不咸不淡地打了招呼，连身都不起，似乎并没有进一步交流的意思。

Singto倒是自来熟地坐了下来，紧贴着Krist的位置。

那双漂亮的杏仁猫眼斜睨了过来，Krist审视着这个毫不掩饰自己欲望的男人。

“你明天是想上新闻吗？”

已经有人再拍了啊！

“他们很快就会查出我是Taote的总经理，只会以为我们在谈合作的事。”Singto的手微微交叠安放在膝上，很正经的坐姿。

只是，眼神飙车。

“呵～”Krist有些扛不住Singto的目光，像是已经把自己剥得赤裸裸一般，被迫狼狈地别过脸，“今天不装安检员了？”

“今天总经理这个身份更有利于来见你。”

脸不红心不跳，Krist被Singto的厚颜无耻震惊了。

之前扮安检员就是为了骚扰自己吗？？更离谱的是，自己还对他莫名心动了。

“走吧。”

“？？？”沉浸在自己思绪里的Krist脸色变了又变，突然听见Singto说走，不免流露出些许迷茫。

“你的航班因为天气原因推迟了，我查过你的行程，我们有两个小时时间谈谈，这是个很棒的‘下次巧遇’，对吗？”Singto做出一个“请”的手势，神情专注地盯着Krist。

强烈地视线压迫下，Krist却突然勾起一个笑，眉眼间都染上几分媚意，看得Singto喉咙发痒。

Krist站了起来，一言不发地往前走，期间打了个电话给Yuiyu交代了一下。

Singto快步追了上去，手上不自觉松了松领结，镜片后的眼神愈发炙热。

 

 

“请～”Singto带着Krist来到了自己的休息室，修长的手指轻轻搭在门把上打开了门。

Krist回以一个招牌笑容，没有犹疑，抬脚踏了进去。

下唇微不可察地抿了一下，Singto紧赶脚追了进去，顺手带上了门。

听到“咔哒”的落锁声，Krist的脚步顿了顿，随即一只胳膊从他的腰侧穿入，揽着他的纤腰就把人往后带了两步。

Krist踉跄地撞入Singto的胸膛，男人的唇即刻就落在了侧颈，湿热的舌急躁地舔弄着圆润的耳垂。

Krist没有挣开，闷哼了一声，只嘟囔了一句别留下痕迹。

Singto边猴急地品尝怀中人香甜的气息，边推着人按倒在了休息室的床上。

Krist的脸从柔软的床铺里挣扎这仰起，后背与Singto的胸膛紧密贴合，即使隔着裤子也感受到了顶在臀肉上的坏分子。

身后人的手探到Krist前头扯开了皮带扣，扯下Krist的西装裤，扒开Krist的黑色小内内，就着雪白滑嫩的臀肉“啾”一大口，留下粉红的印记。

Krist挥着手推开身上的急色鬼，稍稍扯好自己的裤子翻过身。

“今天我可还有工作。”

Singto瞧着眼前人娇嗲慵懒的模样，像一只高傲的猫咪，不知为什么，Singto就是稀罕得不得了。

扯掉领带，Singto解开几颗衬衣扣子，露出了麦色的胸肌。无意间瞥见Krist盯的入迷，不由得意地一笑。Singto揽着Krist，把人搂在怀里，鼻尖不住去蹭Krist滑腻的脖颈。

随着移动，镜框咯到了Krist娇嫩的肌肤，他不满地把早就歪到一边的眼镜取掉，手直接抚上Singto的星眸。

“真漂亮！”

Singto的眼睛太亮了，色欲与占有欲的交织让Krist四肢发软。

“亲亲看？”Singto趁机提出建议，手不安分地往Krist的西裤里滑去。

Krist没拒绝，心念一动，那被称为“最性感的唇”便落在Singto微颤的眼帘上，再亲亲鼻根，顺着亲到了鼻头，在唇角徘徊。

Singto很享受和Krist嬉戏，但他也受不了香甜到诱惑，还是一手捏着Krist的后颈，迅速叼住了一瓣红唇，舌尖挤入那小小的蜜地，吮吸着芬芳。而另一只手不安分的抚摸着Krist丰满的大腿根，指尖夹着嫩肉反复玩弄，捏得那热乎乎的。

绵长的亲吻让Krist有些喘不上气，Singto的攻势太猛了，拍过吻戏的Krist竟是忍不住认输，软绵绵地拍打着结实的臂膀让Singto退出去。

Singto听话地放开了红唇，轻舔着溢出嘴角的银丝，安抚这只要闹脾气的猫咪。

“不许做到最后。”Krist小声哼哧着。

Singto领了旨，低敛的眉眼里尽是算计，把他的大明星大宝贝放平在床上伺候着。

把上衣往上推，麦色的手在白玉胸膛上色情地揉捏，红玉小点被拉长又弹回，拽得麻麻的疼。

Krist羞恼地赏了Singto一脚丫子，白嫩的脚心却被攥在了手心。

摸了两把小脚，在Krist面红耳赤的注视下，Singto把Krist的脚扛在了肩头，顺势一拉，西裤就被丢到了地上。

Krist羞怯地缩了缩腿，侧着身子微微蜷缩。

Singto则是接近痴迷地膜拜着这双美腿，从精致的脚裸到细致紧绷的小腿，圆润带粉的膝盖上又是丰腴的大腿和束缚在黑色内裤的私密地带。

Singto的目光侵略性太强，在Krist眼里简直幻化成流着口水的大灰狼。

大灰狼？想着这个，本来瑟缩着的Krist又咯咯笑了起来。

Singto皱着眉看着床上莫名开心的美人，也跟着傻乐起来。

Krist见了更来劲，抬脚勾住了Singto的腰，把人往身上带。

Singto也顺势倒了下来，任由Krist勾着他的脖子揉头发，像逗狗狗似的。

“你到底有几面啊？”Krist的语气里有点好笑。

“每一面都是你的。”

Singto敛了笑，一本正经地提出申请。

“我可以摸摸吗？”

真是没脾气了，换个人这么说Krist非踹得人半身不遂，可换成Singto，Krist怎么那么愿意宠着。

“任君处置。”

然后，Krist白皙滑腻的腿就落在Singto手上，被捏来抚去，皮肉变得又红又热。最后，还被Singto过分的以口舌相欺，在腿肉上又舔又咬。

Krist痒痛得不行，气呼呼地拿膝盖顶了Singto一下。

“急啦？”Singto笑着停下来了，开始解自己的裤子。

“嘁！”Krist生气地踢了一脚被子，“不做了！”

“怎么了？”不要脸的安检员已经腆着大兄弟来蹭Krist的细腿。

“没心情！”

“这位乘客，您还没检查完呢～”

说着Singto又把人按在床上，手上去扯Krist的内裤，抓住精神的小Kit撸动着。而脸埋在Krist的胸口，温热的口腔细致地照顾肿胀的小肉粒。

舒服的Krist直哼哼，只顾上说下午还有工作。

“我知道。”

Singto说着，就把自家大兄弟挤到了Krist腿间，挨着小Kit。

“腿夹紧点！”拍拍Krist的腿，掐着两块软肉，小狮子就生龙活虎地在滑腻的腿间进进出出，摩擦得那叫一个爽快。

Krist白嫩的腿根被使用了好一阵，红肿起来，疼得他呜呜哭。前端的小Kit倒是快乐的哭了，白浊弄得腹部和腿间都泥泞不看，现在又红通通地立着。

“出去！出去！”Kit发狠咬上Singto的俏脸，在颧骨处留下浅浅的痕迹。

“嘶～小野猫，自己爽了就开始挠人。”Singto捂着脸加快了身下抽插的速度，看见哭得脏兮兮的Krist竟然一点没犯洁癖，反而觉得性感，真是栽在他手里了。“好了好了，不闹，马上就好了。”

又是一番颠鸾倒凤，小狮子终于松了口，精液狠狠烫在Krist的美腿上。

Singto吁了一口气，还是不满足，但考虑到循序渐进(狮大佬，你确定？)，且Krist还有工作，决定下次在完全吃掉他的大宝贝。

默默承受Krist的横眉冷对，Singto把累坏了的Krist抱去清理干净。

之后，他像只尽忠职守的大狗狗亦趋亦步地跟在走姿奇怪的Krist身后，两人一前一后回到了候机厅。

 

 

“嗷！Kit你没事吧！”Yuiyu终于等来了自家皮孩子，就是这扭扭捏捏的走姿是什么。

“呃，您也还好吗？”Krist身后的Singto脸上也顶着一个奇怪的痕迹，Yuiyu有些摸不着头脑，这是打起来了？

“没什么，谢谢关心。刚才有只猫，”Singto摸摸自己的伤口，淡定自然。“吓到Krist了。”

猫？机场的猫？满腹疑惑的Yuiyu没能问出口，她听见自家艺人在哼唧了，别到时候再打起来。

Singto悄悄靠了过来，把刚才用剩的药膏塞进了Krist的裤兜里，得到一句“不要脸！”

心情颇好的转身离开，在手机里找到电话，发了条关爱短信，果不其然得到一只张牙舞爪的猫咪。

只是，Singto脸上的春意实在是让人无法忽视，眼底闪过的一丝精光带着难以言喻的满足。

而这头，刚才还气呼呼的Krist不知为什么抱着手机傻乐，那模样看得Yuiyu直摇头。

 

 

 

Line

Singto:我错了，宝贝。下次你在上。

哼(｀へ´)=3 : Krist

Singto:爱你❤❤

知道了。o(´^｀)o : Krist

 

 

 

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流  
没有番外！没有番外！没有番外！  
☞目前粥粥所有在写的坑都填完了🎉  
没有写的都只是脑洞啊，不算粥粥的坑


End file.
